Wearing White
by SunFlowerViolinist
Summary: A marriage, a baby, the past, whats to come. It all adds up into a wonderful love story. Rory and Jess are preparing to take a major jump in their relationship as they think back on their past and whats to come.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gilmore Girls. Enjoy!**

She sat in her childhood room looking around at all the boxes that she had just finished packing. She looked at the empty closet with just the hangers resting in there before turning to look at the garment bag that rested on the back of the closet door. She just smiled as she unzipped it and slowly ran her fingers down the ivory material. She couldn't believe that this was really happening finally. She was getting married. She knew this was a long time coming, but she still felt butterflies in her stomach. "I'm getting married tomorrow." She mumbled to herself as she pulled the dress from the bag and looked in the mirror as she held it up to her. She found herself thinking back to the night he proposed.

_It was the night of the annual dance marathon. The dance marathon had always been a special thing for them. It was at one of those silly dance marathons when Dean dumped her all those years ago, finally allowing the town princess and rebel get together. They had gone and watched her mother lose again, but as he walked her home he pulled her the other way. They ended up sitting on their bridge looking up at the stars in the sky. They didn't have to talk, that's something that they both loved at these moments. "He was right you know." He said softly as he held her close. She just smiled thinking back to the conversation that had taken place in that very spot after that first dance marathon. "I loved you then, yet somehow I love you even more now." He practically whispered. _

"_We are like cheese." She replied with a laugh as she smiled at him as she lost herself in his big brown eyes. She loved the fact that she didn't have to explain her crazy comments to him; he always got them and then laughed with her right then. _

"_That we are." He said still laughing from her moment of randomness. "You know I have been thinking." He said as his voice became serious again. "We have been together for a long time now and it doesn't look like we are going to be falling out of love anytime soon." He said as he started to fidget as he pulled something out of his pocket. Her eyes went wide when she saw the ring box resting in the palm of his hand. She started tearing up before he even got the courage to open his mouth again. "Marry me?" He practically whispered as he leaned in closer to her. She just nodded before capturing his lips with hers. It was the most perfect … well maybe not most, but definitely in the top five … kiss ever. "That was a yes right?" He asked as he pulled away resting his forehead on hers. _

"_Yeah." She answered as she smiled at him._

"It's about time. I was starting to think that Jess was never going to make an honest woman out of you." She heard her mother's voice coming from behind her before she turned. She just smiled at the woman that raised her. It meant the world that she had her mother's approval on this matter. Lorelai Gilmore had never been the biggest fan of her daughters love, but lately she seemed to be more understanding. "God, it can't believe that this is our last night being those delightful Gilmore girls." It broke her heart to see her mother tear up as she stood in the doorway of the room watching as her daughter put the dress back where it belonged.

"I never thought about it that way." She replied as she walked towards her mother. She hadn't. She was too excited about becoming a Mariano to realize that she was no longer going to be a Gilmore. "But, think of it this way we will always be those delightful Lorelai's." She added with a smile as she walked out into the kitchen with her mother following behind.

"Well … yeah." Lorelai replied as she sat down at the table pushing a blue package towards her daughter, who just looked at her for a moment. "It's a wedding present." She replied as she tapped at it.

"Mom you didn't have to do anything else." Her daughter said as she sat down and started to peel the paper off the package. She just smiled as she looked at a scrapbook.

"Luke and I went through and picked out all our good Rory and Jess pictures for it." She said as she watched her daughter start to look through it. The first picture was of Jess helping Rory out of the sleigh they rode in together during Stars Hallows one and only Bracebridge dinner. They had fought during that whole ride for the most part, but somehow in this picture they looked happy. She wasn't even sure how anyone was able to capture that moment, but suddenly she was glad they did. The next few pictures were memories of the good old high school days up until she reached the one from her high school graduation. His arms were wrapped around her. The way he was holding her close you could tell she was starting to show. She felt a tear run down her face as she thought back to that year.

_Her legs felt like jello as she dropped on to the cold bathroom floor. She didn't regret it. She kept telling herself that as she stared down at the pink plus sign that changed her whole life. She just cried her way a crossed town and into Luke's diner. She looked around for a moment before Luke just pointed her upstairs. She ran up the stairs not sure of what she was going to say. Not sure how he would react. She just opened the door to find him sitting on the bed reading like he always did. "What's wrong?" He asked as he rushed to her side. He didn't waste no time wrapping his arms around her._

"_It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to go to Harvard and take the world by storm. Now we can't." She choked out in a mess of sobs. "I don't know how to take care of another person." She said as she pulled away from him. _

"_Rory … what is going on?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. _

"_I'M PREGNANT! I'M PREGNANT AND NOW I HAVE RUINED OUR LIVES!" She yelled as she started pacing around the apartment. He just stood there in shock for a moment before pulling her back into his arms. _

"_I love you. We will figure this out." He replied softly as he rubbed her back as he held her. "Everything is going to be fine." _

If only they were that lucky she thought as she looked at the picture. Finding out she was pregnant at eighteen was one of the hardest things she ever had to deal with, but nothing would ever trump what happened after. More tears fell as she thought about the worst day of her life.

_He was so small. So helpless. How could she had been such a bad mother that this moment was all she was going to ever get? She thought she was doing everything right, but it was apparent that something went wrong. She just cried as she held the lifeless body of her son. She thought back to when her sister was born. There was a nun in the nursery holding a still born singing "Jesus loves you". She explained it as carrying the child's soul up to heaven. So as she sat there saying goodbye to the child she would never be able to meet she sang softly. "Jesus loves you, this I know, for the bible told me so…" She was barely ever able to get the words out. As soon as the nurses took him she buried her head into her boyfriend's shoulder crying like she had never cried before. _

She looked down at the angel necklace that she wore around her neck. Her mother had given it to her not long after that they. It gave her hope and the will to move on after that thinking about her angel up in heaven. It was easier than thinking about the grave that sat next to Luke's parents with the name: Jess Alexander Mariano the second written on it. "You know maybe this wasn't the best gift." Lorelai said as she looked at her daughter who was lost in thought clearly. Rory just looked down for a moment before looking at her mother.

"I think I am going to take a walk." She replied softly as she stood up. "When I get back we can finish looking through this. It only can get better from this point." She said as she looked at the picture again before walking away. She found herself walking towards the bridge thinking about the day before.

_She was sitting in the home that they spent the last year fixing up together. It was going to be their home. She already could picture the happy years they were going to spend in that house. It sat on the lake. Looking out the window in the office/library they made the original master bedroom into you could see their bridge. It was a beautiful picture. She loved sitting on the window seat that he had built for her looking out at it. But, something was different that day. As much as she loved how they made this room she was thinking of different plans for it as she looked out the window. "How did I know I could find you here?" She heard him ask as she heard his footsteps moving closer to her. He just sat down in front of her and smiled. He looked at her face and could tell that she was thinking. He knew her so well, that's just another reason she loved him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her. _

"_This room." She replied as she smiled at him. "I know that I said I thought it would be a great place for us to sit and read, but I have been thinking that the room a crossed the hall might be better. That way we can make this room a nursery." She said as she looked into his big brown eyes. His face lit up at her words. _

"_Ror, are you trying to tell me something?" He asked her with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. He knew that she was going to the doctors for a routine appointment. Was it possible it was something more? _

"_Yeah." She said as she nodded. "I'm … we're pregnant." She whispered to him as she smiled. She could feel the tears of joy running down her face as his lips captured hers. _

"_I'm going to be a daddy." He practically squealed as he placed his hand on her stomach. She had never heard him sound like that before. She just smiled and watched him be happy. Trying not to worry about what happened before. This was a new adventure. _

She smiled when she got to the bridge. He was sitting there reading. She just walked over and sat down next to him. "Isn't bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding?" He asked her with a laugh as he sat down the book he was reading. She couldn't help, but to smile as she looked at the cover. It was the book that started it all.

"You never did buy your own copy did you?" She asked with a laugh as she looked at him.

"Nope, but after tomorrow everything that is yours will be part mine so I guess I don't have to worry about it." He replied as he smiled as her. "Isn't that right, Mrs. Mariano?" He asked her as he moved closer to her.

"I guess it is." She said with a smile before getting up. "It's not bad luck if it is less than five minutes." She replied before she started to walk away.

"But, we still have a good three minutes." He said as he looked up at her.

"No we don't because you are going to watch me walk away like you always do." She said with a laugh.

"You think a lot of yourself Gilmore!" He called as she started to walk away. She just turned around and smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He called out again as he smiled at her.

"I'll be the one wearing white!" She called back before walking away. Everything was going to be alright. She could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

_She just stared at him like he was crazy as he looked down at the lake. He knew that she was making her pro/con list in her head like she always did. He loved that about her, but every once in a while you just need to act. After all it was about time she gave her brain a break. He just leaned closer to her staring into her big blue eyes as his lips stopped millimeters away from hers. "Come on Ror, don't think this one through." He whispered before he closed the gap between their mouths. _

"_What if someone comes by and sees us?" She asked with a shaky voice as she pulled away from his gentle kiss. He just smiled as he thought about what to say for a moment. _

"_It's after nine in Stars Hallow. Everyone is asleep." He replied as he took her hand. "Plus, if they do we can go down in history as the first couple getting caught swimming in the lake at night." He whispered as he moved his lips towards her neck. He knew that would get to her. _

"_Jess." She breathed causing him to pull back. Those blue eyes told him her answer before her mouth could. "If we get caught I am telling them you brain washed me." She replied with a laugh before she pushed him back a little. He couldn't help, but be shocked when she started to pull the hem of her shirt up. "What I am not about to ruin my clothes. Plus this is my mother's shirt she would kill me if I couldn't get the lake smell out of it." She said as she pulled the shirt over her head letting it hit the bridge with a soft thump. He couldn't help, but notice how beautiful she was. He couldn't peel his eyes off of her as she stood up. "Stop staring." She squealed as she turned away from him. He just looked out towards the lake for a moment before he heard the sound of her jeans hitting the bridge too. Before he knew it she was in the water looking up at him. "Oh come on don't tell me that you chickened out now." She wined as she looked at him. After that he couldn't waste any more time. He left his clothes there with hers jumping in with nothing on but his boxers. The splash he caused made her squeal and swim away. _

"_Where do you think you are going?" He asked as he caught up with her wrapping his arms around her waist. She just smiled at him before she leaned in to touch her lips to his. _

"_You were getting me wet." She answered after she pulled away from him. He just laughed for a moment. _

"_You do realize that you are in water, you're bound to get wet." He replied as he remembered all the reason he loved her. _

"_You know what I meant." She said with a laugh as she tried to free herself from his grip on her waist. When she realized that she wasn't going to get away she just looked up at the sky. "It's a full moon." She stated as she looked back down at him. _

"_That explains why we are here, don't full moons bring out all the crazies?" He asked her with a laugh. _

"_Oh so now I am crazy. You're the one who wanted to go swimming this late." She replied softly. _

"_You know you are loving this." He replied before he kissed her again. This time he kissed her with all the passion in him. He was waiting for her to pull away, but she didn't. Even more surprising was when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Before he knew it they were back on the bridge. Her head was resting on his t-shirt. Neither of them wanted to move knowing what was going to happen, but she just brought her lips to his and kissed him like she meant forever. After that there was no such thing as restraint. _

He just looked out at the bridge from his front yard. That by far was just one of the great moments that happened on their bridge, but then again Rory would probably call him a pig for saying that. However, there was something special about their first time together. Something that made that memory stay in his head. He just looked down at the book in his hands for a moment trying to get his mind off that night. However, he got to that memory trying not to think too hard about the day he had ahead of him. He was getting married. He was getting married to someone who deserved way more than he could ever offer. Yet, for some reason she loves him. He always wondered why he even choose him to begin with, but in his heart he knew he wouldn't have been able to live without her. She completes him. Somehow they just belong together. "Jess what the hell are you doing?" He heard his uncle's voice coming from behind him. "You have two hours and yet here you sit in yesterday's clothes reading. You do realize you are getting married today right!" He just smiled as he got up. It was a good thing that he wasn't freaking out too bad yet. Luke apparently had enough in him for the both of him. Not that he could complain about Luke. Luke was like a father to him. He was the only one … well besides Rory … that had his back. Plus, he would never ever be able to repay Luke for everything that he did for the two of them. He let them live in the apartment above the Soda Shoppe for a while and then after they lost the baby he was just an amazing person to have around. Then we they opened up the bookstore he gave them more advice than anyone could ever imagine about running their own business.

"Two hours is more than enough time, will you clam down. If you have a heart attack Lorelai will have my head and then what would happen?" He asked as he walked towards the house with his uncle, who with no surprise at all was already dressed. Jess knew that was his wife's doing. Lorelai had been more determined to make this day perfect than the bride herself. "You're pregnant step-daughter would be husband less." He said sourly without even thinking about the words that just came out of his mouth. He was sure Rory would have his head for telling Luke. She didn't want to tell everyone just yet about the baby. Luke just stopped in his tracks for a moment before resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Congratulations." Luke replied as he looked at the man in front of him. That was the farthest thing from how he took the news the first time this had happened.

_Lorelai had come busting into the diner looking to kill Jess for doing this to her daughter. "YOU! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WESLE YOURSELF INTO HER LIFE! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID EVERYTHING IS RUINED!" Lorelai yelled as she cornered Jess by the stairs to the apartment. Before he knew it Luke was pulling him up the stairs by his shirt as Lorelai followed in a fit of rage. _

"_What the hell is going on?" Luke asked him as he pushed him into the apartment. He just looked down at the floor for a moment before answering. _

"_Rory's pregnant." Jess answered as he looked up at his uncle not knowing what to expect. _

"_How did this happen?!" Luke's voice rose as he started walking around the apartment his arms flaring like they do when he gets mad. _

"_I think you know how it happened." Jess replied sourly. _

"_No this is not the time for you to be a smartass. I had a system damnit. You didn't have time when you were here and I know that Lorelai watched you like a hawk, so how?" Luke asked as he got more and more angry. _

"_The bridge." Jess replied softly. _

"_What are you going to do?" Luke asked him. _

"_I don't know! I have had this information for less than five hours! And I am too terrified to really think clearly here!" He yelled back as he started to realize what all was happening. It was all becoming real. _

"Don't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to let that slip out to you. Lorelai would freak out if she found out that you knew before her." He said as he opened his front door up for Luke.

"You really think I want to die?" Luke asked him with a laugh before he disappeared back into the master bedroom. He walked towards the bathroom before looking at the tux that was laid out on the bed.

"I'm getting married." He mumbled to himself as he looked over at a picture of him and Rory sitting at Luke's. He knew that he was lucky to have someone like her. She could have had any guy in town … hell probably the state, but she wants him. She was going to be his forever. It made him feel like a child waking up on Christmas morning, but then he was brought back to reality by the clock sitting next to the picture. She wouldn't marry him if he couldn't manage the simple task of getting his ass to the ceremony fully dressed and on time. _"I'll be the one wearing white."_ He heard her voice echo through his head as he walked into the bathroom. He probably never know how the hell she managed to do this to him. How she managed to make him love her more than anything in the whole world? How she managed to keep him hooked so much that all he can think about is her? He loved the way she did that. He loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

She just stood there looking in the mirror, it was real. All she could think about was forever as she stood there in her childhood bedroom in her wedding dress. In reality it wasn't a show stopping dress, it was simple and classic just like her and what meant the most was the fact that her mother had made it for her. She stood there thinking about her Dodger. She was picturing them living happily together for the rest of time in that house on the lake. She was picturing brown haired, brown eyed children running around. She just smiled at her thoughts. She had been waiting for this forever since she was seventeen…since she met him. "I am glad to see you happy. I put my blood, sweat, and tears into that dress." Her mother said as she walked up behind her. "And the beautiful girl inside of it." She said softly as she placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders. It didn't take long for Rory to realize that her mother was crying. She prayed that they were tears of joy. "Look at me I feel so old." Lorelai said with a laugh as she wiped her tears away. "My baby is getting married."

"I'm not a baby anymore." She replied as she pulled her mother into a hug. She thought for a moment about what to day next. She had spent the last three days dying to tell her mother the news, but then she didn't want to curse things. She didn't want to have to face everyone if she failed again, but this was different…it should be different. She knew she should want to tell her mother. "You gave me everything I will ever need." She mumbled to her mother as she smiled at her. Not wanting to accept the fact that she was starting to tear up too. "I have something to tell you." She added once the voice stopped fighting in her head.

"Is that you got cold feet? Because I love you to death babe, but after all this time don't you think you would have figured it out before twenty minutes till the wedding?" Lorelai asked as she looked at her daughter with a concerned face.

"No. Trust me only warm feet here. This has been too long in the making." Rory replied as she sat down on the bed pulling her mother down with her. She felt tiny again. Just like the first time that she had to tell her mother this. However, this time she knew it was good news. After all she wasn't eighteen anymore. She still looked down at the ground like she should be ashamed. "I'm pregnant." She breathed out softly. She was waiting for the yelling, but her mother just shirked before hugging her.

"Oh I bet Jess is just on cloud nine." Lorelai said as she smiled at her daughter. Rory just nodded not sure what to really say. She watched as her mother opened her mouth to say something before being interrupted by a knock at the door frame. Rory just looked up to see her step-sister standing there with a smile. Things were crazy when everyone found out that Luke had a daughter too say the least. But, it's been years and now it just seems normal to have April around. That is when Anna does let her around. Anna had some big problem with Lorelai which did cause a lot of tension in the family at first. Now everyone else had seemed to ignore the anger between the two though.

"The groom sent me over here with a gift." April replied as she walked into the room holding a small pink package. "If you ask me you two are way too cutesy." She added as Rory got up to meet her.

"I think it is the whole high school sweetheart thing." Lorelai said as she got up and grabbed a camera off the desk as she watched her girls. Rory tried to ignore the flash from the camera as she un-wrapped the package to find her beat up old copy of Howl. It had been what started everything. She just opened the front cover to see the messages they had wrote to each other over the years as they kept re-gifting the small book. Right under the message that she had wrote him on their last anniversary he had scribbled: What is much? Forever, Mrs. Mariano. Forever. She felt a tear run down her face as she looked at the words again. "Okay time for you two to get a new book." Lorelai said as she looked at her daughter. Rory just glared at her mother as she thought about the first time she unwrapped the book.

_It was their second Christmas together. Their first one since they lost the baby. She had just moved back in with her mother the month before. It hurt too much for her to stay in that apartment. He seemed to understand that. He woke her up at 12:01 Christmas morning by knocking on her window. "Just had to be the first one to wish you Merry Christmas." He explained as he climbed through the window. _

"_You do realize that you crazy right?" She asked him as she sat back down on the bed watching him close the window before coming to sit down next to her. _

"_How else would I keep up with the Gilmore's?" He asked with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around her. _

"_Drink a lot of coffee." She answered with a laugh. _

"_I'll keep that in mind." He replied as he pulled something out of his back pocket. She figured it was a book. He was always carrying books around in his pocket. "But, I figured you wouldn't kill me if I brought a present." He said as he sat a wrapped package on her lap. _

"_Jess, you really shouldn't." She said as she grabbed it. _

"_I wouldn't say that if I were you." He mumbled to her as he watched her tear away the paper. _

"_You wrapped my book?" She asked him as she looked down at the copy of Howl and then at him. _

"_Look in the cover." He replied. She just opened up the cover to see a message written in his sloppy handwriting. _

"_Never forget that Ernest only has the nicest things to say about you or that ice cream always taste better in cones or to always turn right. I know I won't because I remember every time I think about how much I love you. I love you so much Ror, but then again what is much?" She read softly remembering every reason why she fell in love with him. She just grabbed a pen from the nightstand next to her and quickly wrote something under his words before closing the book. "Merry Christmas." She said as she handed him back the book. _

"_I at least wrapped it." He said before he opened up the cover to see the simple words she wrote. She saw how his eyes lit up when he read the words: Dodger, I will always love you._

"This is perfect." Rory mumbled back as she closed the book and placed it on the last box that was sitting in the room.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your perfect moment here, but it's time to marry you off to my cousin." April said with a laugh. She was the one who saw the situation the most comical because in a way Rory was marrying her cousin…step-cousin, but still.

"We were together first." Rory said as she followed April out of the room.

"Luke and I met first." Lorelai replied back with a laugh like she always did.

"I don't have time to fight with you today mother." She replied as she smiled at her mother. "After all I am about to get married." She felt like a giddy schoolgirl as those words came out of her mouth. She waited so long for this moment, but she still felt like she had to pinch herself to make sure it was real.

"That's if Jesse boy didn't change his mind." Lorelai added in as a joke causing her daughter just to glare at her. Why would you put that out in the world for? Rory knew that he would never leave her though. It was going to be perfect. For once things were working in their favor and she loved that.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Be objective okay." She said as she smiled at him as she pulled him through the town square. Those were never good words to hear coming from her mouth he knew that. The last time she said that he ended up repainting the front door for the seventh time._

"_Rory, I can't steal the Gazebo for you, you do realize that right?" He asked with a laugh as she stopped there on the steps. _

"_I don't want you to steal the Gazebo." She replied with a laugh as she pulled him up to the center of the Gazebo. "This is where I want to get married. I know we were talking about a church wedding, but who do not invite? This way everyone can come." She said as she smiled at him. _

"_Do we really need Taylor or Kirk there?" He asked as he looked at her. She just pulled out the Gilmore pout. He knew he wasn't going to win. "So where are you going to hide me once Patty hits the booze?" He asked with a laugh. She just smiled at him before jumping into his arms. _

He felt his heart start to race as he watched more and more people sit down in the town square. It was all becoming real. He thought about the words that he had written for his vows. Did he really want all those people to see that side of him? After all Rory had a way of making him sound like a bad romantic comedy. "Oh shit." He breathed as he looked at the small gang of men and his mother who were standing in Miss. Patty's dance studio as he realized one important thing that he left at the house. "My vows." He said as he looked at Luke. "You let me leave them on the dresser. Rory is going to kill me." He said as he started pacing around the room. How did he manage to mess this all up now? He held on to her all these years, but there was no way she would ever forgive this one. "Whose ideal was it anyway to write our own fucking vows, the generic ones work for everyone else?" He asked as he started to freak out.

"Calm the hell down." Luke said as he grabbed his shoulder. "I will run back to the house and grab the paper. If I drive I can be back here in less than five minutes." Luke replied before looking over to the other men. "Someone get him a cigarette." He said before he left the building.

"No way dudes." Zach said as he looked around the room. "I have a very crazy wife who will kill me if I enable him." No one was surprised when Liz just handed him a whole pack and a liter.

"I am going to check on the bride." She said as she looked at her son who was clearly still freaking out. "I can't believe that my baby is getting married!" She squealed as she lifted up to kiss her sons forehead. Married. How come that still sounded so scary to him? He had been practically a husband to Rory since they were eighteen. All they were missing was the paper that said so. But, here he stood about to become a husband and then a father and he was starting to freak out. Then he reminded himself that this is what he wanted since he was eighteen.

_They were lying in bed just clinging to each other. It was the first night in weeks that didn't start with a fight with Taylor and his lovely crew working downstairs. He couldn't help, but to smile at the sight of her there in his shirt staring at the ceiling as he just held her close to him. This was all they needed and he loved that. He rested his hand on her growing stomach and smiled. "I hope he is just like you." He whispered to her. _

"_He?" She asked with a laugh. "What makes you think that it's a boy?" She asked him softly. _

"_Gut feeling." He replied as he smiled at her. _

"_I hate to break it to you, but I am sure that this is another little Lorelai." She replied. "Think about it. I'm a Gilmore, Gilmore's have girls. My mother only ever had a girl. My grandmother only ever had a girl. So, I am sure that this is a girl." She said as she rested her hand on his. "But, I'm not opposed to breaking the Gilmore rule of one." She added as she smiled at him. _

"_Let's just see how things go with this one." He replied as he moved a piece of hair out of her face. _

He thought back to a time when he thought that he would never be happier than he was then. He just laughed at the thought. Rory had made everything so much better. Sure they had their rough patches, but any couple going through that pain would have. She had it completely right when she said they were like cheese because every moment they shared made things between them better. She showed him what it meant to love … hell she showed him what it meant to be happy. He will never be able to repay her for everything she had done for him. He would never be able to live without her. He would always love her.

She would be so proud of him as he dropped what his mother had handed him on the floor. She was the one who begged him to give it up. It was going to kill him and she said that she would miss him too much if he was dead. She was probably the only person that would, but it had become clear to him over time just how much they needed each other. She called him her rock, she was his angel. Nothing went right if they were apart. Maybe that was why he was freaking out now, she wasn't here to wrap her arms around him and whisper "everything is going to be okay" in his ear like she always did.

"Come on kid, it's time to get you married off." Luke said as he placed his hand on his nephew shoulder. Jess just nodded as Luke handed him the folded up piece of paper that he had retrieved saving the day. He stood in front of the whole town plus family members he really didn't know waiting for her to come out. It seemed to take forever, but seeing her in that dress smiling at him as she held onto her mother and father would stay with him forever. When he saw her walking towards him his heart just about leaped out of his chest. He was in awe of her beauty just like he was the first time he saw her. He just smiled as he reminded himself that she was going to be his for the rest of time. He barely could hear what the pastor was saying as he stared into her big blue eyes. He was falling more in love with her as she her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Before I met you I never really knew what it meant to live. You made me realize that in this crazy world…" The words of her vows caused tears to form in his eyes as she lost it barely able to make the words come out through her tears. "…that you need to take all the right turns you can." She smiled at him as the words came out of her mouth. "You taught me not to be afraid of jumping in and that when it comes to life and love…to hell with everyone else…all that matters will always be just me and you." He made a mental note to see if the video had captured Emily's face when her granddaughter actually used the word hell in her vows as a tear rolled down his check. "I have loved you since you walked into my life, Dodger. So, I vow to love you with my whole heart and soul for the rest of time as we live fearlessly together." She just smiled up at him as he held himself from leaning down and kissing her right then. He stood there frozen for a moment knowing that it was his turn, but he was so caught up in thought he didn't say anything. Her eyes just stared into his soul. He finally got to see her withering stare he thought with a laugh as he pulled the piece of paper out of his jacket pocket.

"Ror, I never knew what it meant to love someone before I met you." He said as he didn't bother looking at the paper in his hands. He thought he could do better just talking to her. After all when he asked her how to write vows, she told him just write with your heart. He had to pause for a moment when he realized he was crying in front of everyone he knew. "You opened up your heart and your crazy little world for me. You made me fall in love with you every time you opened your mouth. You made me look at the world in a different light. One filled with Oompa-Loompas, deviled eggs, I love you's, more coffee than humanly imaginable…" He laughed as she smiled at the last thing to come out of his mouth. "…green doors, magic tricks, late night phone calls, margin notes, good morning kisses, and those amazing blue eyes of yours." He said as he reached out and touched her face wiping the tears off her check. "You're my angel and I don't know where I would be without you. I promise to love you forever, never for one moment taking this for granted. Not everyone is lucky enough to fall in love with a Gilmore girl after all." He said as he smiled at her again. "I will always love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." He breathed as he put the paper back in his pocket.

"I love you." She mouthed to him before he spent the rest of the ceremony getting lost in her eyes. Those amazing blue eyes. Before he knew it he had a ring on his finger and was leaning in to kiss his wife.

"LAY IT ON HIM SUGAR!" He just laughed as their lips met. Only in a town as crazy as this one would a neighbor call that out during a wedding. Yet, somehow it was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

She found it easy to forget where she was as she clung to him. She had been freaking out for months about looking stupid as they stood in front of their family and friends showing just how much they can't dance. However, once the moment came she couldn't focus on anything but him. His brown eyes stared back into her blue ones as they moved slowly together. The sound of music behind them was nothing more than a hum to her. It seemed so silly now, all the time she wasted trying to find the perfectly romantic song. "I love you" He whispered to her causing her heart to flutter. After all of their time together he still makes her feel giddy as a school girl and weak at the knees. He was the only guy to ever give her butterflies in her stomach and they still haven't left.

"I hope your still saying that in fifty years." She replied as she tangled her fingers in his hair. The flashes coming from around them didn't exist in their own little world. This was their moment. It was about him and her and the love they found in the covers of books, in the reflections that glow off of the lake, in a friendship that was always destined to be more.

"I would have to be stupid to ever stop loving something as perfect as you." He replied as the song changed. The people clapping around them made it so his sappy words were only heard by her. She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. Tears of happiness, but still tears. She felt like nothing was ever going to be better than this. But, she had thought that before and somehow he always made it better. She smiled at him as he brushed his fingers under her eyes wiping away the few tears that escaped. "I thought we promised none of that?" He asked softly before he kissed her softly.

"You know I get emotional sometimes, especially now." She whispered back to him as she placed her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to leave his arms. She just felt so safe with him holding her. But, he let go of her when Luke tapped on his shoulder and asked to cut in. Luke was like a father to her and it made sense for her to give at least one dance to him. Yet, she felt sad at the loss of contact from Jess.

"It doesn't feel like you should be old enough to be married." Luke said to her as she looked over his shoulder to see her mother dragging Jess back towards the dance floor. "But, you two make a really great couple." Luke had never been one for words, so the fact that he choked out that much of a heart felt comment meant something.

"Yeah we do." She said as she smiled over at her husband who was glaring at her clearly wanting her to help him out. "I really should be thanking you for bringing him here. If you would have said no, then I would have never met him." She said softly as she started to cry again. She could feel Luke tense up and just laughed. "Sorry about that." She added as she dried her tears.

"Don't be. I think someone else wants you attention again though." Luke said as the song ended. She just smiled at the sight of her husband walking towards them. Husband … it was hard to believe that she was married to that wonderful person.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look, yet?" Jess whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You have to say that now. After all I am your wife." She replied with a laugh as he kissed her neck softly.

"Yes, yes you are." He replied with a smirk before leading her away from the crowd. The moonlight was shining on the lake by the time they reached their bridge. She always loved how this place looked at night. She just held onto Jess as they stood there taking in each other's presence. He laughed when she refused to sit down in fear of ruining her dress, but he could hold her closer to him this way.


End file.
